


What She Needs

by Ariebean



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariebean/pseuds/Ariebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally Jupiter finds herself obsessing over a man who had broken her to pieces and sparked a flame in her heart. Sometimes the best way to quench a fire is by letting it burn out on it's own. This is one of those times. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Needs

The clock struck midnight; she counted the bells. One. Two. Three. It gave her something to do, something to focus on, something to distract her. Eight. Nine. Sally tapped the bottom of her cigarette carton and pushed it opened with her thumb. Nine. Ten. She slipped out a cigarette. Eleven. Lit it and took a long drag. Twelve, she exhaled in a puff of smoke. She was crazy, that was a given, sick even. Sally reached across the small round table in her living room and grabbed the bottle of scotch in the center and lined the bottom of her glass with the liquor. The sound soothed her. She filled her glass halfway. When the sound of the liquid had stopped splashing inside of the glass, the words had started again chilling her to her very core “Come on baby, I know what you need”. Sally twisted the wedding band around her ring finger with her thumb; it had been eight years since Eddie had whispered those words into her neck. The memory sent shivers down her spine, made her heart flutter erratically against her ribcage. The ribcage that he had bashed in with his fists. Fists, that were intimidating enough all on their own but absolutely mortifying when being used to threaten, when being used as weapons to harm. Sally touched her lips gingerly; her lipstick was soft and warm against her fingertips, the lips that had kissed the tip of his knuckle when he cracked them open in his fit of rage. She closed her eyes; she was sick and just as vile as him for feeling this way. This desire that burned her as vibrantly as her fire red hair, as brightly as his devilish smile.   
She wasn’t sure exactly when or how she had gotten up from her chair and grabbed the cab fare from on top of her bureau but she didn’t stop to question herself either. A taxi pulled over to the side of the road immediately after she hailed it. They always pulled over quickly for her; tonight it was a good thing because if it hadn’t stopped so fast she would have most definitely changed her mind and went back upstairs. Or perhaps it was a bad thing. Perhaps it was the worst possible thing. City lights from outside of her window flashed at her with dazzling blues and flashing greens in the beginning, but as she drew closer to her destination they started blaring reds and oranges piercing the darkness, stabbing her eyes, screaming at her. Red. Red. Red. Red. She turned away from the window. The cab pulled over and she dropped the crumpled clammy money into his hands without bothering to count it, she ignored him as he called out to her “Hey Lady, you forgot your change” his voice hit her ears dully as though she was wearing earmuffs and she quickened her pace towards the building. Sally felt a quick pang of something in her gut; she wasn’t sure whether it was anxiety or fear. Or excitement. Whatever it was, she ignored it and pushed the call button next to the word Blake.   
It had taken a few seconds, too many seconds; she almost got the nerve to leave before she heard the slow deep “Hello?” over the intercom. Sally was reeling; her rationality was running a bit slower than her adrenaline, however, as she answered.  
“Hello, Eddie? It’s- it’s me. Sally” She had tried to sound professional, business-like even, but she couldn’t hide the trembles in her voice. Not even over an intercom. There was a loud buzzing noise and a soft click as the door unlocked. She pulled it opened and began climbing the steps. Her footsteps tapped lightly against the carpeting on the steps and even lighter in the hallway. It was the sound of the florescent lighting that assaulted her ears. It was deafening. She only had to knock twice before she heard the locks clicking open on the other side of the door, but it felt like an eternity. The door opened a crack and she saw him. He stood every inch of his six feet and two inches; he was wearing his signature cocky grin complete with a burning cigar poking from his lips. 

“Come in” He said pulling the door open for her. She walked past him and into his apartment. Sally could feel his eyes bearing down on her from behind. She turned to face him. He was wearing a sleeveless white tank, his massive biceps bulging carelessly from each side.  
“What brings you here at this hour? The mister not home?” Eddie asked sardonically   
Sally’s mind went blank, she didn’t have an approach right now and much less a clever rebuttal. She hadn’t come here to fight with him. Why had she come?  
“You know why I’m here Eddie.” She said seductively, she hadn’t been aiming for seduction in her tone. It just came out that way, suddenly and unplanned. The truth always had a way of coming out just like that. Suddenly. Unplanned. She took a few steps towards him, closer, closer, until the smoke from his cigar touched her face gently as he breathed.  
“Do I?” He smirked. His voice was low and conceited. Just the way she hated. Just the way she needed him. Eddie took the cigar out of his mouth and she stretched up on her toes to meet his lips a little more than halfway. He must have put out the cigar right on his own floor because in an instant his arms were around her, his hands running hungrily through her hair to the back of her neck to draw her near, tearing at the back of her tight dress for closer contact. She tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck and he took the cue, kissing and sucking at her unprotected skin and making her gasp in pleasure “Eddie” Sally breathed running her fingers through his hair. Seconds later she was pinned against the wall, her fingers worked frantically at his belt buckle as he tore the dress down to her feet. When the belt was finally loose he dropped his pants and lifted her off the ground by her legs. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he propped her against the wall and pinned his body against hers, his mouth roaming over every exposed inch of flesh it could reach. “Eddie” She panted digging her nails into his back when they both had finally reached their peak. Reality didn’t set back in until her feet touched the ground again. Still trembling, she reached down to grab the dress off of the floor. He watched her curiously still panting. 

“Where the hell are you going?” His tone demanding but not threatening  
“Home Eddie” She answered quickly trying to pull the dress straps back over her shoulders unsuccessfully, one was torn in half  
“So that was it huh? Better hurry, your husband will probably be worried now” She looked up, he had another cigar in his mouth that he was currently lighting  
“Goodbye Eddie” She said firmly. He rolled his eyes and gave her a discerning look  
“Guess I’ll see you around”   
Sally couldn’t say anything, her cheeks burned hot and she closed the door quickly behind her. She made her way quickly down the hall with her shoes in her hands; she couldn’t breath until she was outside again. Her hand poised high for a cab, realizing too late that she had already given the last taxi all of the fare she had. Lucky enough for her, someone had left their wallet in the backseat, she handed a wad of cash from inside of it to the driver when she was back home and threw the wallet back down on the floor of the cab. Her husband was sitting on the sofa watching television when she got inside. They didn’t look at each other, they didn’t have to. It was four in the morning. He knew and she knew it. It was understood. Nine months later that understanding would stretch close to breaking but for tonight, it would be buried. She climbed right into bed ignoring her urge to shower her filth away. The guilt. The realization that she was not only as bad as Eddie was now, she was worse. The laugh was on her now. In the end, it was all just one big joke.


End file.
